


Oh Captain, My Captain

by chromyrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: hqkinkmeme, First Time, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata goes through his first heat at the Tokyo training camp, and it's up to alpha Daichi to take good care of the team's new omega. de-anon from hqkink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> the full prompt for this fic, from hqkink, was: "so let's have an omegaverse world where sex is treated casually, like a cure to an ailment. So when late bloomer Hinata goes into his first heat at the Tokyo training camp, it falls upon the team's most dependable and trustworthy Alpha to see him through it. I would just love some clinical but caring Daichi, explaining things and taking care of Hinata and soothing his fears and knotting him good so he can get back to camp quickly. <3 
> 
> breeding language encouraged but no actual mpreg please!"

If Sawamura Daichi had known what was to come a few days sooner, back when the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club was still getting on the bus to Tokyo, he would have put a stop to it right then and there. He would have called Hinata’s mother to take him home, would have made up a rule to get him off the trip. He would have done _anything it took_ to change the way things ended up. And it wasn't because he didn't enjoy it. 

As it was, though, Daichi had had no idea what fate had in store for his team. The first hint of a bad future came shortly after the bus had left their school, when Asahi’s confused face appeared between Dachi and Suga from the bench behind theirs.

“Does either of you smell anything… different?” Asahi asked nervously, keeping his voice down. It took Daichi a moment to realize he meant a Scent, but to his nose there was nothing unusual when he sniffed the air. All he smelled were (thankfully) clean gym clothes and too many boys. Because of school rules, all of their alphas and omegas wore colognes to mask their scents, anyways.

But Asahi's sense of smell was much stronger than Daichi's, and so he wasn’t too quick to dismiss his worries.

“Maybe it’s just left behind from the last group to use the bus?” Suga suggested, his gaze darting down the aisle. “None of our omegas are supposed to have heats anytime soon.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Asahi agreed warily, sounding utterly unconvinced.

“If you think it’s something, then stay aware of it,” Daichi said decisively. “It’s going to be a long week away from home, and the last thing we need is anyone getting sick.”

“Right.” Having been given his instructions, Asahi disappeared back down into the seat behind them. Daichi sat up a little more, then, and took mental stock of everyone on the team. If Asahi did smell something, it wasn't coming from any of their betas, so Daichi quickly looked over Ennoshita, Narita, and Yamaguchi. The scene obviously wasn't coming from himself or Asahi, and if it was Tanaka's Asahi would probably have recognized it, with how often the younger alpha let it leak. Tsukishima had never worn his scent openly before, so it could potentially be that, but it seemed unlikely; Tsukishima didn't seem anymore aggressive than usual. That left their team's omegas: Suga and Nishinoya. But Asahi had been there for both of their first heats, too, before the suppressants...

Daichi realized belatedly that there were still three late bloomers on the team. Pushing that alarming thought of his mind after a quick prayer to whatever deity listening that he be completely wrong, Daichi decided instead to agree with Suga. Teams all over Miyagi rented out this bus, scents lingered all over the place, it wasn't implausible to think it was something left over from a different group of people. Suga leaned over to make a joke about Ukai's hairstyle, and as they got closer and closer to the training camp, it was so easy for Daichi to forget the anxiety from that morning.

–

Two nights into the training camp, Daichi fell into his futon in a solid lump. Every muscle in his body ached, and he knew he wasn't the only one tired down to his bones. Losing every match they'd played so far, doing endless penalty drills, and training well past sunset meant that there was much less noise in the room they were sharing than there had been in past training camps. Daichi barely had the energy to grunt, “Lights out. Early start tomorrow,” before sleep overtook him.

So when he felt the prodding at his back before he was ready to wake up, and he cracked an eye open to a pitch-black room, Daichi was ready to crush whoever it was that found it acceptable to wake him up in the middle of the night. Before he could turn around to whoever the culprit was, the deep breath he took alerted him to a thick, warm smell that shot right down to his cock.

“Daichi,” Asahi muttered beside his ear. “It's Hinata.” 

Daichi sat up quickly, and as his eyes adjusted to the small bit of light coming in from the window, he could see that more than half of the team was being affected. Suga was already up on his feet, stepping between futons to get to Hinata on the other side of the room. Nishinoya was sitting on Tanaka's sleeping form; when he noticed Daichi staring, he gave him a thumbs up. 

“He was grinding in his sleep,” he whispered with a huge grin. “Had to get him to stop somehow.” 

Daichi didn't question it; he got to his feet, too, and followed the path Suga had taken. Ennoshita and Narita were somehow still asleep, but Kinoshita was eyeing Hinata anxiously in the dark, head lifted from his pillow. Daichi absently patted his light brown hair in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, though honestly he did it more to keep himself grounded. The closer he got to Hinata, the more his body reacted to the waves of lust carried by his scent. 

“Someone _please_ take care of him,” Tsukishima's muffled whine could be heard, even with his face buried in his pillow. Yamaguchi turned from where he had also been giving Hinata a look of pity, and tried to comfort his friend. Tsukishima's back muscles tensed at his friend's gentle touch, and Yamaguchi lifted his hand back like it'd been burned. 

“Not a good idea,” Daichi murmured to the first year as he passed them, too. “We'll get Hinata out of here and open the window, and he'll be fine.” 

Yamaguchi nodded dolefully, and Daichi kept moving. He knelt down beside Suga, in front of Hinata's futon, and had to grip his hands into fists to keep from touching on instinct. 

“Can you carry him, Daichi?” Suga whispered, leaning closer to Daichi even as he was stroking Hinata's back soothingly. “I'll bring his futon and meet you outside.” 

“Yeah,” Daichi agreed. He leaned over, doing his best to breathe as little as possible, and whispered. “Hinata. Hey, I'm going to pick you up now.” 

Hinata's body was trembling wildly, and he had his face buried in his pillow as well; from this close, though, Daichi could hear his heavy panting, the occassional soft moans. His smell was intense, of sex and filth and need, and Daichi could feel the blood moving lower and lower in his body. Daichi slid his hands under Hinata's body and hefted him up, a struggle with how taut every one of his muscles was, but he managed. With Hinata in his arms he rushed out with less care, accidentally stepping on a hand as he hustled out of the room. He didn't stop to apologize, but he did hear Suga do it for him, which was just as well. 

Daichi didn't stop until he found the first unlocked room. It was a classroom while school was in session, but all the desks and chairs had been stacked in the back to make it easier for cleaning. Hinata was still shivering in his arms, and where his skin met Daichi's he was burning up. His eyes were wrenched shut, tear stains high on his cheekbones, and all in all Hinata looked incredibly pitiable. 

Daichi didn't look up until he heard the door open again. Sugawara was in the doorway, with Hinata’s futon rolled up and tucked under one arm and three bottles of water balanced under the other. He laid the futon out on the floor of the empty classroom, in a place with just enough space for two of them, and then he stepped aside.

“Take good care of our tiny baby bird,” Suga teased gently. He was smiling warmly at Daichi, with absolute trust. Combined with the smell of Hinata’s heat, Daichi couldn’t help but shiver.

He laid Hinata’s tense body onto the futon, and then grabbed the first bottle of water. Holding his underclassman’s head up, Daichi put the lip of the bottle to his mouth. Hinata drank slowly at first, but once the water hit his parched throat, he grabbed the bottle and downed it all in seconds.

“What’s- what’s wrong with me…?” Hinata gasped, finally opening his eyes. “Why is everything so hot?

“You’re in heat, Hinata.” 

Hinata’s brows furrowed over his glossy, unfocused eyes. “I… I’m an omega? ” 

“Yeah, that’s right.” 

Hinata seemed to be taking this in for a long moment, and then he looked up at Daichi with his huge eyes, pupils blown so wide that his irises were barely there. 

“Are you going to fuck me, Daichi-san?” 

Daichi froze a little, and answered firmly, “Only if you want me to.” 

Hinata squirmed, shifting so his warm thighs could rut against Daichi’s leg. 

“I need you to,” he whined beautifully. Daichi groaned, and fought to keep a level head. Hinata smelled incredible, and having his slick so close made Daichi’s dick ache. 

“This is important, Hinata,” he snapped in his captain voice. “If this isn’t what you want, we can wake Takeda-sensei and he’ll take you to the hospital for a suppressant.” Daichi opted not to mention that it wouldn’t help much, given that his heat had already begun, that it would only stave off enough of the burning need for fullness. 

“Do you trust me to do this, Hinata?” 

“Of course I trust you,” Hinata said simply, looking like the picture of innocence with his head a tilt in confusion. “You’re the captain.” And then Hinata wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, and ground his crotch down against his muscled thigh with a breathy moan.

It had to be good enough, Daichi decided. He could hardly resist his own body's urges at this point, and with Hinata humping his leg, the logical centers of his brain were all shutting down. Daichi grabbed Hinata's face in between his hands, marveled at how truly small he was when Daichi's palms could engulf his entire cheeks, and then pulled him close for a heated kiss. Eager as he was, Hinata kissed back sloppily; his mouth was dry, unfocused, moving all over Daichi's lips and chin. Daichi groaned, and held Hinata's face still, pushed into his mouth with his tongue, took control. Hinata seemed to appreciate the focus, as he moaned from deep in his chest. Against his leg, Daichi could feel how wet Hinata's shorts had become, they were soaked through entirely, and the realization made him feel slightly delirious. 

He slid his hands down Hinata's body, tugging up on the hem of his shirt and then sliding his hands down over the curve of his ass. He pulled the waistband of Hinata's shorts and boxers down in one go, and quickly peeling the garments off of his body entirely. They plopped to the floor in a thick, sticky heap. 

“Hinata,” he grunted, his rough voice a contrast to his gentle hands. “Turn around. Get on your hands and knees.” 

Daichi helped Hinata take the right position, and then sat on his haunches, marveling at the sight of Hinata's slick, red ass. He ran his cold fingers over the hot skin slowly, and had to touch his own straining, aching dick, which was desperate for some relief. But even though he wanted nothing more than to fuck the first year into a sex coma, Daichi fought with his instincts, reminded himself that this was Hinata's first time, and he had to be methodical. He leaned in closer to Hinata's ass and inhaled his musk deeply, then pressed his lips to the wet pucker, sucking and lapping at the juices that now coated the back of Hinata's thighs, and his genitals. 

Hinata was making a beautiful cacophony of noises, then, moans and whimpers and high pitched gasps. His tone was breathy, and his breathing was heavy, and Daichi almost mourned the fact that he couldn't see his face while he was being undone. But this was the best position for knotting, and that was what Hinata needed, so Daichi opted to shut his eyes and let the sounds paint the picture in his mind. When he decided that just rimming wasn't going to be enough anymore, that he wanted Hinata to come once before they inserted anything anywhere, Daichi slid his hand forward and squeezed his balls, before coming to close his palm tightly around Hinata's dick. It was already weeping, precum leaking like a dripping faucet, and when Daichi first stroked it the shuddering sound that Hinata made was almost inhuman. It spurred Daichi to pump him quickly, unable to keep his patience any longer; he needed to be inside of Hinata _now_. 

Fortunately for Daichi, it only took a few strokes before Hinata was coming with a sharp cry, muffling the sound of his voice with his own knuckle. Daichi could barely wait past that point, and he was pulling his own dick free of its fabric restraints before he was even on his knees again. He lined himself up with Hinata's entrance so quickly that he missed and slipped out the first time. Daichi forced himself to take a deep breath, and then he lined himself up again; this time, he pushed in slowly, gasping in pure pleasure at the tight, silky heat that engulfed his cock. Hinata was whining and squeezing around him, but Daichi knew he could take it, he wasn't worried. He leaned over and pressed kisses down along the length of Hinata's spine, murmuring affections he couldn't even hear over his pulse pounding in his ears. 

He pulled out and pushed in again, and again, but it wasn't long until his knot swelled and held him in place. Daichi dug his fingers into Hinata's hips as he came inside of him, holding him steady as he filled him up with his seed. When Daichi was spent, his cock went flaccid, and he was able to slowly untangle his body from Hinata's. He gently tugged Hinata down into his lap, and when he saw that Hinata was hard again, he patiently jerked him off, lazily kissing him and cradling him close. 

Hinata came with another small shout, and collapsed onto the futon, his breathing slow and heavy. His face was a red mess of sweat, tears, and snot, and his hair was matted down in some places while it stood straight up in others. Daichi laughed at the sight of Hinata, but it came from a place of warmth. He reached over to grab a second water bottle, and made sure that Hinata drank all of that, too. 

There was a knock on the classroom door, and Daichi's blood ran cold; had they been so loud that someone woke up? The idea of another school's team member (or even worse, coach) coming to see what had just transpired caused the hairs on Daichi's arm to stand on end, and he put himself in front of Hinata protectively.

“Wow, you two finished quickly,” Suga said, pushing the door open. There was laughter in his voice and in his eyes, but his smile seemed sincere enough. Daichi glared. 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you were a coach.” 

“Nah,” Suga laughed, making it clear he knew exactly what he'd done, and wasn't sorry. “Everyone else is still asleep. I came with stuff for Hinata.”

At the sound of his name, Hinata forced his eyes to open. “Suga-san,” he murmured blearily, but with a grin nonetheless. “Daichi-san took care of me. I'm an omega like you.” 

“I noticed, Hinata. Sit up, come on, you need to take this.” 

Daichi noticed two foil packets in his hands, and leaned in curiously. “One of those must be suppressants, right? But then, what's that?” 

“Plan B. Apparently Noya's mom doesn't let him go on any overnight trips without it, and it's not like you grabbed protection.” 

Oh, shit. Daichi had completely forgotten the small detail that omegas could be impregnated. Not for the first time in his life, he was grateful to have Suga there to keep him in check. 

“Why do I need suppressants?” Hinata whined, accepting the pills nonetheless. “I feel much better already...” 

“And that's good,” Suga agreed, “but it's only your first heat and those can be kind of unpredictable. For most omegas, being knotted once is enough to end a heat, but it's better to be safe than sorry.”

Daichi hummed in agreement. “Which is why we need to call your Mom and have her pick you up tomorrow, too.” 

“Or at least bench you for the rest of the week, if she can't come,” Suga added. 

“What?!” He yelped, suddenly petulant. “I can still play!” 

Suga laughed behind his hand, and even Daichi rolled his eyes in amusement. “I'm sorry, Hinata, but you probably won't even be able to move right now. You're in no condition to play. You need to give your body time to recover from the shock.” 

“I didn't wanna be an omega anyways,” he grumbled under his breath. “Alphas are so much cooler. Everyone knows an ace is supposed to be an alpha.” 

“I don't know about _that_ ,” Suga replied. “It may seem like alphas have all the power, but omegas are the ones with all of the control, you know. When we get back to Miyagi, I'll teach you all about controlling your scent and releasing just enough of it to drive every alpha around for miles completely crazy.”

“Please don't,” Daichi sighed, but Hinata was already cheering up at the thought. And for as fulfilling as it was to see and hear Hinata at his most needy, most depraved, Daichi believed this happy, safe Hinata was much more satisfying. 

“Oh, um, Daichi-san...” Hinata said suddenly, turning away from Suga to face him. He licked his lips and had trouble meeting Daichi's gaze. “I, um. Thank you for taking care of me. I mean, I know alphas and omegas do that kind of thing all of the time, and it's not really a big deal to anyone anymore, but... I'm glad it was you and not someone gross like Tsukishima.” 

Hinata's face was turned towards the ground, but his eyes were looking at Daichi, watching for his reaction. It was just so... cute. Daichi smiled and leaned down to gently kiss Hinata's lips, and then resumed his confident captain posture. 

“Of course, Hinata. Honestly... I do wish we'd talked about this before you presented suddenly, but when it did happen I couldn't just let you suffer.”

“I was never afraid,” Hinata said flippantly. “Once you and Suga-san came to my side. Before I knew what was going on it was really scary, but when I was in your arms I felt... safe.” 

Daichi felt his heart warm at that, and the pocket of anxiety he'd been holding onto since the trip began melted away. 

“Awww,” Suga cut in, grinning between the two of them. “This is so cute. But you both stink of heat and sex and Daichi, you need to be up early tomorrow. I grabbed clean clothes for both of you, so hurry up and go take baths again. Hinata, I laid out a new futon for you, we're just gonna throw this one out and pretend we know nothing about a missing one if anyone asks.”

Hinata nodded, and quickly, shyly, he pressed a brief kiss to Daichi's cheek. Then he grabbed his clean clothes and towel, and with a wince as he got to his feet, Hinata rushed off to the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> I could always use more haikyuu friends to scream about volleyball babies with, so hmu on tumblr @zahhaked


End file.
